<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>当我们谈论爱时我们谈什么 by PrincessSally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017080">当我们谈论爱时我们谈什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally'>PrincessSally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Turn (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1984paro, M/M, References to 1984 - George Orwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSally/pseuds/PrincessSally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>warning：<br/>西皮：benwash<br/>ooc bug 私设！！</p><p>一切荣耀属于turn，一切槽点属于我</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington, Benwash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning：<br/>西皮：benwash<br/>ooc bug 私设！！</p><p>一切荣耀属于turn，一切槽点属于我</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>“行动司一队是否就位？”</p><p>“本杰明·塔尔梅奇就位。”</p><p>“亚伯拉罕·伍德哈尔就位。”</p><p>“西拉·斯特朗就位。”</p><p>“亨利·布朗就位。”</p><p>“约翰·比格斯就位。”</p><p>本杰明·塔尔梅奇背抵在墙皮斑驳的墙壁上，一只手举起手枪一只手对着自己同伴打手势示意他们一切安全。他即将要取得自己成为思想警察以来最光荣的成就了。就在几分钟之后，他们就要从这扇门冲进去，正面突破，将破坏国家安全的欧亚国间谍绳之以法。这栋曾经属于群众的破旧公寓楼被包围在阴沉沉的乌云之下，群众被拦在警戒线之外仰着脖子往上看，看向自己的保护者们——所有成败在此一举。</p><p>“监视司的同志指示，敌人安·巴恩斯在大门三点钟方向。她用消防栓破坏了电屏，是否携带武器和改变方向不知。”</p><p>安·巴恩斯，欧亚国的间谍，没人知道她究竟是用了什么手段躲过大洋国的层层盘查从位于西欧的欧亚国进入位于北美的第二空域的。她混迹在群众之中搜集情报，但这躲不过思想警察的眼睛。她的行踪是在几天前暴露的，破坏她的间谍活动将会为英社辉煌的战绩又增添一笔，在几个月之后的仇恨周鼓舞人心。</p><p>倒数三个数。本杰明打着手势，抬高手中的枪。三、二、一！</p><p>本杰明一脚踹开摇摇欲坠的大门径直冲了进去。他第一眼就看见安·巴恩斯坐在一地玻璃碎片中间，脚边横着一个凹了一块的消防栓。</p><p>“现代文明已经辜负了我们，要是我们做得到的话我还会爱它！”安·巴恩斯大喊，声音尖锐。</p><p>本杰明看到了她的眼睛，她的目光灼灼仿佛一道焰火，在熄灭之前猛地爆发出自己最夺目的光彩。他当机立断朝她举起手枪，但是安·巴恩斯动作更快。</p><p>砰——</p><p>枕头旁的电屏突然发出一声巨大的枪响，在睡眠和梦境中炸开。本杰明被吓得下意识从床上弹起，紧接着倒抽一口凉气慌忙用手隔着睡裤按住腿上的绷带上。这是初春的一个清晨，潮湿的白雾在天空中弥漫着，遮蔽了太阳。阳光穿过云雾撒下来时，少了几分暖意，多了些潮湿与阴冷。这样潮湿的天气对伤口恢复不利。尽管距离抓捕安·巴恩斯的行动已经过去了三个星期，但是每逢这样的天气伤口都会隐隐作痛，一天24小时不间断地折磨本杰明的精神。电屏在他枕头的一侧，发出一团苍蝇般恼人的滋滋声。</p><p>““三个星期前落网的东亚国间谍安·巴恩斯今天早晨三点整以间谍罪被判处死刑。爱部的休伊特同志称，安·巴恩斯自进入我国起便受到了严格监视，爱部在老大哥的指挥下诱敌深入并实施抓捕。在抓捕行动中塔尔梅奇同志在抓捕行动中光荣负伤，展现出极高的奉献精神。和部的安德烈同志认为从安·巴恩斯身上得到的情报将有利于扭转太平洋战场的战局。我们要紧密团结在老大哥的旗帜下，不让敌人有机可乘。”</p><p>本杰明没有费心去听电屏到底在讲什么。房间昏暗，他大口喘着粗气伸手在床头柜上乱摸一气，抓过一个白色的小药瓶，随便倒出一些囫囵吞枣地塞进嘴里，再长长地发出一声叹息。那是英社新研发出来的镇静剂，本应只有高级军官才能拥有。本杰明之所以能有这个，是华盛顿偷偷给他的。</p><p>“你还活着，本……塔尔梅奇同志。”那天华盛顿在护士的簇拥下来到病房，背对着电屏和护士俯下身，小心翼翼地双手握住本杰明的手，再不动声色地把那个小瓶子塞了进来，“不过下一次请不要这样近距离围堵了。我知道您为国牺牲的心，但您若是牺牲了，是爱部和英社的损失。大洋国的稳定和繁荣需要您，老大哥也需要您。”</p><p>服完药后，本杰明坐在床上等着疼痛渐渐消散。他低头把玩着快空了一半的瓶子，一想到华盛顿那张严肃的脸，就无意识捏紧了药瓶。本杰明飞快地瞥了一眼身边的电屏。新闻播报结束，这时电屏正在播放太平洋战场的新进展，华盛顿的声音伴随着沙沙电流声响起。</p><p>“这是一次伟大的胜利，同志们！英勇的空军同志已经已经自美洲东部启航，配合巡洋舰队直攻亚洲东部位于日本群岛的东亚国海军基地！”不同于平常说话的稳重，电屏里的声音是在用一种演讲一般欢呼雀跃的音调大喊着，“在老大哥的英明领导下，太平洋战场首次实现了海空联合攻击！胜利！胜利！胜利终将站在正义的一方！”</p><p>本杰明飞快地钻进了厕所，感谢老大哥一般厕所不会布置电屏。他锁上门打开滋滋作响的排风扇，看着镜子里面色苍白头发凌乱的自己如释重负地叹了口气。然而华盛顿的声音尽管隔着一整个房间和一扇门也依旧是那么响亮、雀跃，他开始给党员和群众讲解海空联合的重要意义以及老大哥发明巡洋舰的伟大故事。那欢呼雀跃的声音连同那些故事一起化作电屏苍蝇一般的嗡嗡声，无一不令本杰明感到厌烦不已。因为他清楚，自己认识的那个乔治·华盛顿事实上根本不会这么说话，那是一个谨慎、严肃的人，在大多数场合都沉默寡言，而不是像现在这样听起来像个激进的狂热分子。电屏上的华盛顿面容苍白如同一尊被精心雕刻的雕像，他在为粉碎敌人的野心大笑着，蓝灰色的眼睛却没有任何笑意。</p><p>有关巡洋舰的故事结束，电屏报时现在是八点整了。本杰明这才意识到自己呆在厕所的时间太长了，长得有些不自然。他看着镜子里的自己叹了口气，皱起眉毛以最快的速度完成洗漱。等他从厕所里出来，脸上的表情一瞬间变成了一种满足的笑容。</p><p>“我真期待今天的工作。”他穿上制服外套，对电屏里的老大哥自言自语一般地说，“新的一天要开始了。”</p><p>α区是整个第二空域的核心，而政府所在的胜利大厦则是整个α区的中心。胜利大厦位于本杰明所住的公寓距离不远的地方，走路十分钟就能看见大厦上烫金的标语。</p><p>战争即和平<br/>自由即奴役<br/>无知即力量</p><p>这是周围唯一一座高楼，像一座拔地而起的高山矗立在周围低矮的楼房中间，看起来有些突兀。近来仇恨周临近，胜利大厦上被装饰上彩带和横幅，老大哥的彩色画像被挂在正中央。白鸽挥舞着翅膀在寒冷的晨风中纷纷起飞，翅膀扑打着发出一片令人肃严起敬的哗啦声。本杰明在走进胜利大厦之前停下脚步抬头看着那一片白色哗啦哗啦地掠过灰色的天空，像一朵疾驰而去的云。那些都是爱部为仇恨周专门训练的鸽子。然而仇恨周还有不到一个星期的时间就要来了，仍然有几只总是掉队。本杰明连忙走进胜利大厦，在阴冷的风中打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“塔尔梅奇同志，早上好！”本杰明和几个义务劳动的小童子军擦肩而过。后者停下手上打扫的活，充满敬意地朝本杰明敬礼。</p><p>“早上好，小同志们。”</p><p>“您是我们的榜样，塔尔梅奇同志！”见本杰明回礼，小童子军们更兴奋了，“大洋国和我们因为有您这样的人才能变得加好，我们想成为像您一样的同志，为国奉献。”</p><p>本杰明从童子军的纠缠中脱身花了一些时间，最后好不容易以“完成义务劳动就是为国奉献”为借口打发了那些过于狂热的小崇拜者们。他穿过大厅，走过走廊，感觉到还有不少目光纷纷落在自己身上——“那就是国家的英雄本杰明·塔尔梅奇同志，他在抓捕间谍安·巴恩斯时被她用枪打伤了腿。”党员们在电屏的冷光下埋头走路，用眼神在暗中完成无声的交流。他们对播放的新闻了如指掌，投向本杰明的目光有敬意也有被掩饰起来的嫉妒。</p><p>“塔尔梅奇同志，早上好。”</p><p>十几分钟前在电屏里听见过的声音在身后响起，没有电流声的干扰听起来更加清晰、有力。本杰明飞快地回过头，在对上那双蓝灰的眼睛时惊讶地眨了眨眼。</p><p>“华盛顿同志，早上好。”</p><p>华盛顿身材高大，在一众埋头走路的人群中格外显眼，更别提他还穿着一身黑色的内党党员制服。本杰明在对面那张脸上看见了一个愉快的微笑。对方迈着大步走上前来，一个侧身背对电屏微微低下头，目光在本杰明的脸上停留。</p><p>“您的脸色不好。”华盛顿认真地得出结论。他的身体在本杰明和老大哥的注视之间构筑起一道屏障。本杰明一直僵在脸上的满足的微笑一瞬间垮了下来，他重重地叹了口气，用手敲了敲自己的腿。</p><p>“这天气愈合起来不容易。”他摇了摇头，“真是不快乐。”</p><p>“还会痛吗？”</p><p>本杰明顿了顿，无意识将手收进口袋里攥紧了小药瓶。镇静剂能持续的时间并不长，他只能随身带着，以备不时之需。</p><p>“不会了。谢谢您的镇静剂。”</p><p>华盛顿点了点头，在电屏的嗡嗡声和来往的人声中恢复他一如既往那副不苟言笑的神情。现在是八点多，走廊上挤满了来来往往的党员，他们要么低垂着头赶路要么在脸上挂上僵硬、满足的微笑。本杰明和华盛顿开始肩并着肩沿着走廊在人群中穿梭，一时间没有人再提出一个新的话题。华盛顿走在本杰明右前方，有意无意地放慢了脚步，他的身影走廊昏暗的照明中显得有些模糊。为了即将到来的仇恨周，胜利大厦的一些灯被停止了供电，导致整个走廊昏暗不已，只有几缕钻进窗户的日光和电屏闪烁不清的白光照亮他们的路。</p><p>“华盛顿同志、塔尔梅奇同志，早上好。”一个人影拦住了他们。是和平部的本尼迪克特·阿诺德同志，他曾经上过战场并在那里被炸伤了一条腿。如今他只能靠着拐杖和轮椅走动，但他以此为豪，时不时就会回忆起自己在战场上的经历。</p><p>“ 华盛顿同志，我今天早上听了广播，您讲得太好了，太平洋战场就需要联合行动。”阿诺德笑着说，“下一步， 就是日本了，希望仇恨周结束那天日本就能沦陷。”</p><p>“如果速度快的话，可能性大。”华盛顿露出了一个浅浅的微笑作为对阿诺德的回应。他不动声色地后退了一步与本杰明平齐，稍稍拉开自己与阿诺德之间的距离。</p><p>“真希望我还在前线，分明我还是能继续战斗的。但到了仇恨周，我担心我忙到不能第一时间收到捷报。”阿诺德说着走在华盛顿的另一侧，三人一同顺着人流往前走。距离两分钟仇恨开始还有不到15分钟的时间了，走廊上的人少了些。三人不由得加快了步伐，两分钟仇恨迟到后果可不堪设想。</p><p>“到了仇恨周大家都会加忙，爱部的义务劳动行动快要开始了。”本杰明在走进放映厅时微笑着抬高了声音。</p><p>“也是，外国间谍可能会混进游行的队伍中伺机破坏。”阿诺德若有所思地摸了摸下巴，就近找了一个空位坐下。</p><p>本杰明挨着华盛顿在椅子上坐下来。阿诺德坐在他的前面，直起身体向前方张望。本杰明微微扭头朝身边的人看去，无意间撞上了华盛顿看向自己的视线。华盛顿似乎张了张嘴想说什么，本杰明一时看</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>02<br/>我真希望我们能在阳光之下相遇。</p><p>本杰明自从那一天两分钟仇恨之后一直都在思考这句话的真正含义。他没办法去直接询问华盛顿，因为那句话之后他就闭口不言，而自己在一片喧嚣中也无法再说出什么。那天的两分钟仇恨结束之后，他们一如平常向对方礼貌地道别，然后转身走向自己的工作。那仿佛是一个错觉、一道影子、一个梦境，在电屏的冷光和人群的愤怒下像一粒种子在贫瘠的土地之中那般发芽、生长。然而他们并没有太多时间一同去浇灌那新生的芽——对东亚国的登陆战捷报频传但进展缓慢，而与此同时第二空域内部还潜伏着数不清的间谍和敌人。仇恨周快要到了，他们的工作一下子变得繁重起来。</p><p>这天本杰明一如既往面带满足的笑意走进胜利大厦，通过电梯来到友爱部的监视司第二办公室。自从受伤以来，他就被从行动司调到了监视司，负责通过电屏监视规定区域的党员。行动司曾经的同事们对他羡慕不已，认为为国奉献的英雄塔尔梅奇同志终于不用再冒着性命之忧东奔西走了。但是他们并不知道的是，监视司的办公室位于胜利大厦的地下五层，这里沉闷而压抑，哪怕是阳光和晨风都不愿来此施舍半分。当你抬起头向四周看去时，你只能看见惨白的冷光和面容冷漠的同事。</p><p>因为思想罪就是死亡本身。在这个由电屏和监视器共同统治的王国，它们的臣民都沉默寡言，终日忧心被旁人窥探到内心。本杰明不喜欢这里暗无天日的压抑，终日偷窥他人也令他感到格外无聊，然而他还是不得不在自己的那个小隔间里坐下来，迎着桌边老大哥的目光从抽屉里拿出一沓表格准备开始工作。他接入了一个外党党员家中的电屏。那是一位上了年纪的老同志，苍老的脸透出强烈疲惫的神色。他慢吞吞地进门，坐在桌边开始研究象棋。本杰明喝了一口茶，平淡的茶味涌进喉咙中像是在喝水。他的监视对象在桌前喃喃自语，内容无非是和象棋有关。本杰明让铅笔在手指间转了个圈，左手撑住脑袋和上面笨重的耳机。他随手再表格上打勾再加上几句总结，然而下一刻他便注意到老同志从棋盘下抽出一张泛黄的照片。</p><p>“我思念你，我的玫瑰，我生命中的太阳。这样的生活真是令人无法忍受，你在太平洋上空化作飞鸟得到了自由，而我被囚禁在这钢铁的囚笼之中。”老人用手轻轻抚摸着照片，喃喃自语的内容从象棋变成了情话。本杰明惊讶地睁大了眼睛，转笔的动作戛然而止。老人的叹息是用一种极其优美的腔调和语言发出的，本杰明所了解的新话中根本没有这样的语言，那仿佛是来自遥远的过去，是资本家时代的偷渡者。他调转笔尖，下意识想涂掉表格上的勾写上老人的罪名——“暗语使用，间谍活动怀疑。”而当笔尖刚触碰到纸张时，他又猛地顿住了。</p><p>思想罪是最危害大洋国安全的存在。可是，本杰明看着老人佝偻的背脊想，为什么一个人会仅仅因为爱和思念获罪？他叹了口气挪开表格，抬手接入下一个电屏。在接通的那一瞬间，一个尖锐的声音灌了进来。</p><p>“我要去看间谍绞刑！！”那个声音在尖叫“我要去看间谍绞刑！！”</p><p>“仇恨周那天才有呢。”然后是另一个疲惫不堪的声音。</p><p>如果可以的话，本杰明真想去广场上看看安·巴恩斯的绞刑，不为所谓复仇的快感，他只是想知道那个间谍是不是真的像那天表现的一样生死无畏。本杰明没法忘记她当时的眼神，那是如此的炽热和明亮，带着对老大哥的愤怒和孤注一掷的疯狂。在梦境之中又看到那样的眼神时，本杰明有时候会不由得想起华盛顿落在自己身上的目光。</p><p>但是很遗憾的是，她的绞刑被安排在仇恨周的第一天下午，而本杰明作为监视司的一员他根本抽不出任何时间。在仇恨周第一天一大早，他们就被告知了《新话词典》改版的消息——又有一百多个词被消灭了，配合词典改版的是监察标准的更新。</p><p>“从今天开始，滥用词意不符合第十五版《新话词典》的就是思想罪！”友爱部部长安德烈这么宣布道。</p><p>本杰明一下子就想到了华盛顿的那一句暗语——尽管不太明白“阳光”一词除了用来描述“太阳的光线”之外的用法，但本杰明本能地意识到华盛顿的话在新标准下肯定属于词意泛用的范畴，是思想罪的表现。想到这，本杰明却忽然感到一阵兴奋——他们是一类人，友爱部的思想警察与和平部的高级军官其实都是罪大恶极的思想犯，他们在阴沉的天空下相遇，也必将在阳光下重逢。</p><p>于是本杰明微微站起身轻声问对面的同志借铅笔，眼睛借着这个机会不动声色地扫过整间办公室。接着他接过铅笔坐下，在自己的隔间中长长地叹了口气。他笑了，尽管那是一抹若有若无的微笑，和他平时对电屏露出的微笑别无二致。然后本杰明低下头看了看大片空白的表格，再抬头看了看电屏中的监视对象，动作敏捷地接入了另一个电屏。没有人注意到他在干什么，友爱部沉寂的昏暗笼罩在他们每个人的心上。</p><p>华盛顿的身影出现在电屏之中。这位供职于和平部的将军正站在正对电屏的方向，同为和平部的盖茨同志和李同志分别站在他的身侧。这是在书房，世界地图被挂在墙的一侧，白令海峡和台湾上被钉了几颗颜色各异的图钉。本杰明倾身凑近了些，看见华盛顿微微皱起眉毛，这令他的神情带上了几分愤怒和不满。他的脸被明亮的灯光照亮，像一块坚毅的雕像。</p><p>“这个进攻方向不好，盖茨同志，现在东亚国在日本的海军基地已经是准备好等着我们进攻。”耳机传来了华盛顿的声音，不知为何听起来格外疲惫。</p><p>“但大洋国的海空火力压制可是加加好的。”接着是盖茨的声音，“难道您想从北方包围？战线太多对我们不好，后勤物资不好我们会被围歼的。”</p><p>他们在讨论太平洋战场的情况。华盛顿皱着眉，两臂抱在胸前。尽管盖茨正抬高声音讲述自己的战略，但他深邃的目光却沉重地落在地图上，像是陷入了一个难解的谜题。当盖茨的话告一段落后，华盛顿眨了眨眼睛叹了口气，他返回书桌取来几颗图钉钉在地图太平洋西部和夏威夷群岛的位置。本杰明眨了眨眼，他从一开始就猜到大洋国在太平洋战场上陷入不利地位进展艰难，尽管电屏之中和平部依旧是捷报连连。</p><p>“根据情报，日本布置了数枚防空导弹，是东亚国研制的新型防空导弹。威力尚且不知，但若是要冒险可能……”华盛顿指了指日本和太平洋西部那两颗红色的图钉。盖茨睁大眼睛却抱起手臂，不满地李的方向挪了一步。一时间没有人再说话，本杰明听见风吹过书页的沙沙声，接着是一声长长的叹息透过监听器传来。电屏中，华盛顿的侧脸明亮的灯光下流露出本杰明从未见过的疲惫。虽然他的身体依旧高大、挺拔，但他将双手插进制服口袋中，撇过脸避开盖茨的视线，厌倦自他身体之中弥漫开来，充斥着整间书房。太平洋的战争已经持续够久的了。本杰明想，在他的记忆中仿佛大洋国一直都在和东亚国打仗，但就算实现了海空联合作战他们也依旧打不下东亚国任何一座小岛。</p><p>“还有一件加重要的事。”又过了一会儿，李打破了沉默，“新闻播报该如何……”</p><p>“这是真部的事。”盖茨说，“我们只管打胜仗。”</p><p>“实际上胜仗不是必须的。”华盛顿突然开口，“请您明天和真部的同志谈谈。”他后退了几步打量着地图和上面的图钉。电屏这时敲响了四下，正主十二点到了，还有半个小时就要到午休时间。本杰明忽然没由来地感到有些紧张。他端起杯子准备喝茶，但下一刻猛地对上华盛顿锐利的视线，吓得他手一个不稳差点把茶水撒在表格上。</p><p>“盖茨同志，我建议我们第二天将各自的提案在会议上展示。”在那一瞬的注视之后，本杰明看着华盛顿转回身朝盖茨和李点了点头。后两者朝华盛顿敬了个礼，拉开门离开了。</p><p>“砰”</p><p>几乎与盖茨和李关门声同时传来的，是华盛顿如释重负的叹息。他往前走了几步离开墙壁和上面的世界地图，两手撑住书桌垂下了头。本杰明有些惊讶，华盛顿疲惫而脆弱的模样是他从未见过的。电屏的荧光落在本杰明脸上，清晰的图像却在这时看起来格外不真实。风吹过窗帘扑打在华盛顿的头发和衣摆上，那是格外轻柔的，像安慰的轻抚。</p><p>“战争是不可能结束的，英社不需要胜利，只有战争，那是他们唯一能够指望的东西。东亚国、欧亚国，所有人都是一样的。”耳机突然传来华盛顿的声音，那如同耳语一般，不知是喃喃自语还是另有所图。那双蓝灰色的眼睛看向电屏，本杰明在那里看见了信任，以及无可言喻的情绪像太平洋的波涛一般翻滚、涌动。本杰明无意识屏住呼吸，胸腔收紧了，他前所未有地意识到电屏中的那个和平部高级军官此刻是同自己一样的——纵然包裹着不同的外衣，他们其实都是活在老大哥视线下的思想罪犯。他捏紧了拳头，紧紧盯住电屏上的那双眼睛。</p><p>在那一个瞬间，本杰明希望华盛顿不仅仅是在看电屏，而是透过那沙沙作响的电屏看见它后面的那个人，看见自己。</p><p>“要夺下日本，好路线是应该用火车往西μ区运兵，终点是μ区的森林。接着往北深入1英里。这次行动应当来仇恨周结束一个月后上午十点开始。”</p><p>华盛顿突兀地开口了，像是发现了什么在一瞬间恢复了精神。他转回身在电屏和地图之前来回踱步，步伐轻快却不失稳重。这样的战术可谓荒谬至极，不会有任何人认可这古怪的想法。可华盛顿蓝灰色的眼睛时不时看向电屏，他从电屏前转身走向地图，接着在那停住了。这时一个想法击中了本杰明，他难以置信地睁大眼睛，呼吸变得急促起来。</p><p>“那是东亚人的林场，必定是有严密布防，我们得从三点钟方向潜行大概30分钟的样子进入他们的封锁线。”</p><p>华盛顿的声音不断从耳机中传来，他有意压低声音加快语速，使得他的话听起来含混不清。本杰明咬住了嘴唇，一只手按住耳机一只手飞快地调大音量。心脏在胸腔中跳得厉害，他只能听见华盛顿的声音，就如同那一天两分钟仇恨一样。他全神贯注地听着，身体不自觉地前倾。感恩老大哥，思想警察使用的装备永远都是最好的。本杰明眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，生理性眼泪渗出眼角。</p><p>“进入封锁线后继续朝前走，有一块空地供军队安营扎寨。条件不好，但这是为了最后的胜利，大洋国会记住那些为她的自由而战的勇士的。”</p><p>华盛顿背着双手站在地图前面，却扭头看向几步之外的电屏。蓝灰色的眼睛中跳动着一丝欣喜的光彩，锐利的目光仿佛穿透电屏注入隐藏其后那人的心间。本杰明按着耳机的手在微微颤抖</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03<br/>本杰明做了一个梦，梦见华盛顿的身影从一团白色的迷雾中缓缓走出，身上穿着昔日资本家穿的斗篷和长靴，腰间挂着一柄长剑。梦中的夜晚不像纽约那些阴沉的夜晚，它是晴朗而朦胧的，月光在雾中穿梭，是近乎珍珠一样的白。接着水声传来，本杰明后知后觉地意识到自己坐在一条船上，水流将自己的小船和其他的小船一点一点推向远方。他的身体随着水拍打船舷的节奏晃动，接着月光他看见华盛顿立在岸边高大的身影。夜风向后卷起他的斗篷，像一只黑鸟展开的翅膀。本杰明梦见自己站起身想喊点什么，但声音被卡在了喉咙之中。水流推着船缓缓向前，他们在月色和雾气中渐行渐远。当那个身影即将消失的时候，本杰明忽然发现对方也登上了一条小船，他的船走在所有船的最后面。</p><p>“好消息同志们，根据富部新统计的数据显示，巧克力产量在这个月突破历史记录，进入千万吨大关！”</p><p>然后本杰明就被电屏中的尖叫声吵醒了，他烦躁地叹了口气向上拉起被子盖住头。梦境的残片在电屏的尖叫尽可能地延续自己的存在，但现在回想起，本杰明只能记得那一片朦胧的月光和静谧水流——那也就只能在梦境中才能出现，因为大洋国，至少是第二空域从来都没有那样柔美的景色。本杰明深吸一口气，掀开被子慢吞吞地走进厕所，锁上门，背靠在墙上安静地听了一会儿电屏天方夜谭一般的新闻播报。他抬起头看向透过厕所的窗户向外望去。那一如既往的是阴天，铅灰色的天空低垂着，厚重的乌云正酝酿着暴雨和闪电。他迅速完成洗漱走出来套上自己的制服。在低头时对上老大哥锐利的目光，但他此刻无惧于同他对视。</p><p>“新的一天来了！”他像从前每一天那样轻快地说着，脸上扬起一如既往的笑容。</p><p>本杰明走出公寓往医院的方向走去。今天是他复查枪伤的日子，作为为国牺牲的英雄，他有特权在伤口痊愈之前比别人多享受一天假期。医院距离公寓要步行40分钟的路程，但是本杰明有意放慢脚步，假装自己的枪伤依旧严重。仇恨周已经结束一个月了，大街上早已恢复一如平常的安静和冷清。穿着蓝色制服的外党党员沿着灰色的街道匆匆前进，他们或是面无表情或是面带微笑，小心翼翼地瑟缩着。穿着黑色制服的内党党员三三两两地聚在一起，装模作样地向彼此问好，眼睛中闪烁着警惕的光。他们其中的一个忽然弯下腰捡起掉落在地上的一根彩带。尽管仇恨周在一个月之前就已经结束，但那些标语和海报依旧铺满了墙壁，各种颜色的彩带在风中飘着，是这座灰色城市中为数不多的色彩，依稀展现一个月前本杰明错过的盛况。</p><p>本杰明躲在拐角处等待那群内党党员通过马路后才飞快闪出藏身之处继续赶路，两只手插在口袋中在电屏前小心地微笑。实际上他并不乐意在这样特殊的一天中碰见他们，他们或是盲目或是狂热的神情令他心生厌恶。今天正是华盛顿同他约定好的那一天，所有的渴望和希冀都将汇聚在这短短一天之内。本杰明的心止不住期待的欣喜，尽管他并没有将此表现出来。他经过天桥来到医院，这时隆隆雷鸣压在乌云后响起，如同一枚炸弹在天际爆炸，然后是“哗——”的一声，瓢泼大雨倾盆而下砸在这片濒死的土地上，打湿彩带和海报，在电屏上落下道道模糊的水痕。本杰明抬头看了看天空，一言不发地拉开门走进医院。</p><p>这真是一个好天气。</p><p>待到枪伤复查完毕本杰明走出医院时他的手里多了一把从医生那借来的雨伞。他撑着伞一脚踩进地上的水坑里。风将轻飘飘的雨丝吹进伞下，一阵潮湿的清凉扑打在他的脸上。本杰明回头看了看医院，走过天桥假意往公寓的方向走，却在路过一个拐角之后转身走向火车站的方向。没有任何法律规定一个党员在去完医院之后必须回到公寓中，但这样些许反常的行为总会引起怀疑。本杰明把伞压低靠在肩上好挡住自己的脸，迈开步子走得又快又急。地上的混杂了泥泞和灰尘的水高高溅起，从伞缘滴落的水滴被风吹进伞中。一把小伞在狂风暴雨中是毫无作用的，本杰明的制服湿透了，紧巴巴地贴在皮肤上，雨水不断地沿着衣服下摆和手臂滑落。尽管被冻得瑟瑟发抖，但是他毫不在乎。他走进火车站，火车站里的人不算多，有一些党员但绝大多数是因为下雨而满面愁容的无产者。孩子们有的在满大厅的乱跑，追逐间发出兴奋的尖叫。</p><p>“你看嘛，下雨了！当初叫你不要去你非要去！”</p><p>“这操蛋的鬼天气！”</p><p>他们说话从来都不会压低声音，更不会拐弯抹角地躲在老大哥的视线范围外紧张地用眼神完成交流。巨大的电屏悬挂在火车站的时刻表上方，老大哥的眼睛居高临下地注视大厅中拥挤的人群监视着一切。但是他们只是站在电屏前面，毫无顾忌地大喊出自己的所思所想，无需担心旁人的目光，这真令人嫉妒。本杰明脱下湿透的外套拧掉里面的水，一言不发地挤进无产者的队伍之中，与互相交谈的党员擦肩而过。他仰头望向时刻表，在视线与老大哥双眼相接的那一刻有些瑟缩。</p><p>“要夺下日本，好路线是应该用火车往西μ区运兵，终点是μ区的森林。接着往北深入1英里。这次行动应当来仇恨周结束一个月后上午十点开始。”</p><p>早上的火车并不多，一共只有六班，而其中果然有一班是在两个小时后开往西边的μ区的。本杰明盯着时刻表反复确认，捏着湿外套的手收紧了。华盛顿的声音在脑海中回荡，掀起一阵波澜。本杰明的胸腔发紧，他连忙做了一个深呼吸，只感觉自己的手颤得厉害。他穿过人群来到售票处，下定决心似地买了一张班车的票。那个售票员是一个发福的无产者，穿着一件灰棕色的外套，坐在窗口后面昏昏欲睡。卖票时他抬头随意瞥了一眼，并没有索要本杰明的通行证。</p><p>本杰明小心翼翼地接过车票，接着从一个无产者手中买了一件带兜帽的灰色卫衣换下自己湿漉漉的衬衫和制服外套。两个小时的时光并不难挨，当终于能够踏进车厢时，他如释重负地叹了口气。车窗外依旧是大雨瓢泼，厚重的雨幕遮蔽一切，只留下了灰蒙蒙的景象。火车开动，那雨点在窗户玻璃上随心所欲画出一副晶莹的画。本杰明坐在一个靠窗的位置向窗外张望，直到这时他才发觉玻璃上肆意流淌的水痕是那么美。</p><p>“那是东亚人的林场，必定是有严密布防，我们得从三点钟方向潜行大概30分钟的样子进入他们的封锁线。”</p><p>本杰明一路坐到终点站才慢吞吞地下车，在离开车站时戴上兜帽挡住了自己的脸。他撑着伞径直走向北部的那片树林，耳边除了雨声还有孩子们彼此玩闹的声音。此时的雨已经没有之前那么汹涌，雨点打在茂盛的树叶上发出清脆的声响，像一曲婉转的歌。地上盛开着不知名的野花，红色的紫色的，娇嫩的花瓣在雨水的洗礼下由绿叶衬托着变得愈发鲜艳、热烈，在风雨中旋开自己的裙摆翩翩起舞。本杰明在树林层层叠叠的枝桠间朝着三点钟方向一点一点前进，腿在雨水的冲刷下传来细微的刺痛。远方传来了鸟的啼鸣，一声接着一声，在宏大的雨声中仿佛一支由小提琴奏响的情歌，在树林之中久久回荡。本杰明停下脚步听了一会儿，他抬起头试图寻找那只隐藏在枝桠之后的歌唱家，却没有找到。于是他又在雨声和鸟鸣中继续前进。前方的道路变得开阔，草地上布满了白色的小花像一片雪白的星。本杰明试着绕开那些花小心地朝约定的方向前进。鸟鸣变得急促，仿佛在应和他的心跳。轻薄的雾气在树林的枝桠间缠绕，那就像本杰明梦境之中朦胧的月色。他往前走着，雨声在周围织开了一张巨网将他的呼吸和心跳拢入其中。</p><p>“进入封锁线后继续朝前走，有一块空地供军队安营扎寨。条件不好，但这是为了最后的胜利，大洋国会记住那些为她的自由而战的勇士的。”</p><p>本杰明最终在一棵树后停住了脚步，不由自主屏住呼吸。他看见了，最终的目的地。透明的雨点打在树叶上沿着叶脉滚落，相互摩擦着发出“沙沙”的声响。地上茂盛的草浸满雨水，远望去是一片明亮的晶莹。这里是一个很美的地方，没有遭受电屏和思想警察的蹂躏，这里诞生的生灵拥有着α<br/>区没有的自由和希望。本杰明深吸一口气，一把扯掉头上的兜帽。空气中奇异的芬芳扑进布满灰尘的肺中，本杰明忍不住咳嗽了几声。</p><p>希望，这是希望。本杰明想，低头看向草地上不断飞溅的水花。第二空域从来都没有如此的鲜艳和美丽。他手指无意识地一松，手中的所有东西纷纷掉在地上。雨悉数打在他的身上，泪水和雨水沿着脸颊的轮廓滑落。他看着这一切忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>这时一个高大的人影缓缓自对面的灌木中走出，他撑着一把黑色的伞，深蓝色的衣摆被雨水打湿。本杰明看见那个人弯腰拨开一截灌木，迈过一截树根走进空地中。本杰明擦掉脸上的雨水惊喜地睁大了眼睛，他还从来都没有在阳光之下看见过对方。华盛顿的脸实际上比电屏中更显年轻和红润，因为电屏冰冷的光往往将那张不苟言笑的脸衬托得冷酷而严厉像一尊雕刻精细的石膏像。华盛顿将目光投向不远处的本杰明，本杰明咬住嘴唇看着他。这就像一个月前的晚上，他们在黑暗中隔着电屏望向彼此的眼睛。但此刻柔和的阳光和树林间朦胧的薄雾悄然间弥漫，在雨点之间折射出透明的光。</p><p>“华盛顿同志！”他喊，全然不顾在树叶后可能隐藏着窃听器。</p><p>最终，他们在阳光下相遇了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>